


Christmas on the Ghost

by padmedaferret



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas in space, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hera and Kanan are the best parents, My First Fanfic, chopper is ruining everything as usual, ezra needs to stop hitting on sabine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmedaferret/pseuds/padmedaferret
Summary: Christmas on the ghost doesn't go quite as planned. I'm looking at you Chopper --.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Kudos: 11





	Christmas on the Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic that i wrote so its not perfect. I am very proud of it though and my English teacher would say the same XD. ya, i turned this in as a short story assignment in English class and i have no regrets lmao. I just had to because i recently finished Rebels and all i could think about was kanera. Hopefully soon I can write some smut and post it on here ( it is my favorite ). This would've been smutty if i didn't write it for a class lol. Anyways hope you like!

4 BBY

“Sabine, stop painting the presents!”.”Come on Hera, these presents would be atrocious without my masterful artwork.”. Hera rolled her eyes at that, Sabine could never resist making her mark on whatever empty space she saw. Fortunately, the rebel alliance was giving Hera and her crew a little break from the usual fighting of imperial slimos. This year should be interesting with the recent addition of Ezra to the crew, but to Hera it’s always been the more the merrier. Hopefully this year Zeb won’t open the presents one day early and eat all of the yogan fruit.

Hera opened the door to Kanan’s bunk, “Kanan, want to help me build the tree? If you don’t that’s okay I know you’ve got a lot on your plate with Ezra, he can be a handful.”.Kanan got up off his bunk and grabbed Hera’s hand,”I always have time spend with you, Ezra won’t come in between that.”. Hera smiled and laid her head on Kanan’s chest,”Thank you.”.

Hera and Kanan walked into utter chaos unfolding in the common area, Ezra was already fighting with Zeb on who gets to put the lights on the tree. “Ezra!Zeb!, Kanan and I will put up ornaments, Sabine your on light duty, and you two will build the tree.”.”But-.”No exceptions!”. “Haha, you two get the worst job, teach you to get along next time. I thought we worked on using less anger Ezra and being calm in situations that frustrate you. You can only hope to be a great jedi if you learn to control your emotions.”.”Ya ya Kanan i know, and I do want to be a good jedi but Zeb is just so..infuriating.”.

Once the tree was finally built Hera and Kanan could get started on adorning the tree with ornaments the crew collected and made over the years. “Hpmh, I remember this one.”. Hera grabbed a broken kyber crystal on a chain out of the ornaments box.”We had just started smuggling empire supplies with the ghost and one of the imperial commanders had this and it fell out of his pocket. I still wonder how he got it. What if he knew a jedi that died in the clone wars?”.”He could have but any sympathy i could ever have for him left when he decided to join the empire.”.”Kanan i just wish this war would end and we could all be happy, maybe you and I could, I don’t know, it’s silly.”.”I know Hera and it’s not silly i wish for the same thing everyday.”.

They held one another in their arms until Sabine came in.”Oh sorry, i didn’t know you guys were having a moment, i just wanted to tell you guys that somehow chopper lost the lights. I know he’s lying but he won’t say a thing.”.She sideyed chopper and in binary language he said something along the lines of “how dare you!”.Hera thought at least they had one moment together.”Chopper, give Sabine back the lights!”, Hera said angrily”Beep beep boop boop boop beepity boopity!”.”Chopper do not sass me right now, i am not in the mood. All i want is a good Christmas spending it with the people i love.So, please guys for me.”.

Kanan rest his hand on Hera’s shoulder assuringly*sad chopper beeps*. Chopper opened his storage compartment and revealed the lights.Sabine kicked Chopper,”Ugh, i knew it! You dirty piece of scrap metal!”.Hera shook her head,”Now Chopper, was it really that hard.”.Sabine gave a well deserved dirty look and yanked the lights from his storage compartment. Ezra ran in followed by Zeb fighting over some miniscule thing,”Hey guys, why aren’t the lights up? I mean it can’t be that hard to put a couple strings of lights on a tree Sabine. Unless, you were just waiting for me to swoop in and help you.” Ezra cocked an eyebrow at Sabine “You don’t even know how to stand on your own two feet Ezra, and i hardly need any help from a child such as yourself.”.The crew laughed while Ezra stood in the middle of the room sulking.

Hera grabbed Kanan’s hand and laid her head on his shoulder, “It may not be the Christmas i’d envisioned,but it’s perfect, in it’s own way.”. Kanan laughed and gave her a kiss on the forehead “It’s home.”.


End file.
